In particular, the front headlights of road vehicles are currently controlled using intelligent systems which allow the lighting or light function which offers the greatest comfort and the greatest safety to be selected for each driving situation. Thus, for example, one can switch back and forth between dimmed headlights and high beams. In addition, further light functions such as curve light, bad weather light, city light, rural road light, or freeway light may be implemented, which each differ in the light power, the range, and the width and symmetry of the light cone. A control unit selects the suitable light function on the basis of data such as the current driving speed, the steering angle, and/or GPS coordinates, and sets this function with the aid of a drive device (actuator) at the headlights. A method of this type and a device for controlling the light functions are known from DE 10 2006 022 022 A1.
A special requirement is to select and implement the suitable light function, on the one hand, but also to maintain high driving comfort and not to switch back-and-forth between the individual light functions excessively rapidly, on the other hand.
At least one object of the invention is therefore to specify a method for controlling the light functions of headlights of a vehicle, which is particularly user-friendly and is easy to handle in both the usage and also in the development and maintenance. Furthermore, a suitable device is to be specified for controlling the light functions. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.